Life of a Champion
by Bluemanaphy32
Summary: Kotone is the champion of Johto, now all she has to do is defeat Red and she's the champion of Kanto. Except after "losing" the battle she decides to search for him with the help of Silver. SoulSilver shipping:)
1. Chapter 1

Kotone shivered.

Not only was she at the top of the freezing cold Mt Silver but there was a person standing before her at the very peak, facing the worst of the blizzard air.

That person was a Pokemon trainer, wearing a red and black short sleeved top and dark pants. He had his back faced to her so she couldn't exactly see who he was, but he seemed to be staring into the distance. A thought suddenly popped up in her mind.

How was this person not freezing to death?

Kotone certainly was. She mentally kicked herself for wearing shorts and a top with sleeves that only went to her elbows. She knew the mountain was going to be cold, but not this bad. She realised her pokemon Typlosion, who was standing next to her was probably getting frozen as well.

She wondered if she should just head back into the warm caves of victory road.

Kotone shook her head furiously, this trainer was too interesting to leave alone.

"H-hello!" she yelled cheerfully, gripping onto her marshmellow hat that was coming off her head.

The person turned around. She blushed as his intense gaze turned to her. He had dark black hair and a cap with a pokemon symbol on it.

"Are you Kotone?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yep!" She exclaimed.

After earning all eight badges of Johto, defeating the Elite Four and taking out Team Rocket, Kotone had become quite popular, so she had gotten used to random strangers knowing who she was.

He continued to stare at her.

"Want a battle?"

Kotone was taken a back. A battle at this place? She swore she would turn into a human icicle if she stayed here any longer. Still, this person looked strong and she hadn't had a good pokemon battle in awhile.

She also knew her red haired rival Silver was coming this way, if he had saw this trainor here he would have asked for a fight. She couldn't in any way lose to him.

She smiled excitedly.

"Ok! Don't go easy on me, I"m pretty good!"

The person got out a pokeball from his pocket and sent out a Blastoise.

Kotone felt a nudge at her arm, she turned to look at her Typlosion. He was itching for a fight. She hesitated, using a fire type against a water type wasn't the best move, but Typlosion looked pumped and ready to go.

"Alright, go ahead," she grinned at the eager pokemon.

As it stepped forward to face the Blastoise, Kotone breathed out, this felt like it was going to be a long fight. She smiled, not that she couldn't handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey just wanna say thanks for reading my fanfic and just to make clear, Kotone is sixteen and she's the Champion of Johto (defeated the Elite Four) hope that make things easier. Silver will appear in this chapter:)**

* * *

Kotone huffed and wiped her head.

So far she had defeated three of this red trainer's Pokémon, including a Mew, but had barely managed it. After a few minutes of battling it began to seriously dawn on her on how hard this fight was going to be. Kotone bit her lip nervously, is she going to lose this Pokemon battle?

She glanced at her Dragonair standing in front her, looking really puffed out. She was going to have to take it and her other Pokémon to the poke centre after this. Even her Lugia was tired, Kotone tightened her fist.

She can win this. She wearily pointed at the trainer, who looked hardly tired himself.

"I-I can still beat you, you know…" she exclaimed,

"Ok, Dragonair return…" Kotone returned the Pokémon and then stared at the snowy floor.

She felt suddenly dizzy and tried to look up again.

Weird, she thought, and fainted.

* * *

Silver felt a gust of wind blow onto his face and smirked.

He knew what this meant. He had finally reached the top of Mount Silver.

Though it looked like some other person had beat him to it. He didn't care about that person as long it wasn't Kotone who had got there before him.

He looked closer.

Was someone on the ground? He walked out of the cave to get a better look.

Crap. It was Kotone.

Had she fainted?

He walked up to her and bent down, putting a hand over her head. The person standing in front of her looked a little panicked. Silver looked up at the trainer and widened his eyes.

Wait, wasn't this person the world famous champion Red?

_If Kotone had had a Pokemon battle at the top of here with Red..._

He sighed.

"U-um she fainted," Red suddenly exclaimed.

"I can work that out," he said annoyingly. He then looked away and breathed out.

He was supposed to be nicer to people, he had promised Kotone that a while ago.

"Don't worry, I know this little idiot," he said calmly.

That was as nice as he was going to get. He gently picked Kotone up and shifted her hands to go over his neck. Her head fell down onto his back shoulder and he turned towards the caves.

"Later," he said and headed back into victory road.

Silver knew that he was saying good bye to the strongest trainer in Johto _and_ Kanto because of her. Somehow he was going to get back at her for this.

As he strode into the caves Kotone started to murmur against him.

"No…I have to finish…"she mumbled.

He half smiled. She was managing to talk just minutes after going unconscious.

"You just fainted, dummy," he whispered to her.

Silver couldn't hear her anymore and decided she had fallen asleep again. He turned to look at the light that was Mt Silver through strands of his red hair and sighed. He was seriously going to get Kotone for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kotone woke to the nice sound of Pidgeys. She gazed down and saw she was on a large feathery bed. She sat up quickly and wondered where she was.

Wasn't she supposed to be fighting in Mt Silver? Kotone stared at the white room she was in and clenched her fist.

"Where am I?" She yelled.

She heard the sound of footsteps and her door opened. Standing there was a girl who looked 17 or 18 , just a few years older than her, dressed in a Team Rocket outfit with long raven hair.

"Who are you?" She said as if Kotone was a bug.

She flinched at the Team Rocket girl.

_What?_

Wherever the hell she was Team Rocket seemed to be there as well.

"Where-am-I?" She asked the girl.

* * *

Silver knew that voice instantly. Crap.

He knew her should of stayed in her room so he could be there when she woke up. He didn't want to seem like a douche though.

He went over quickly to Kotone's room and noticed the door was open. He walked in to see her with Misaki, the black haired girl. The confused young trainor looked up and saw him, relief washing over her big brown eyes. He felt his face heat up and turned to the Team Rocket commander.

"Misaki," he said impatiently.

"What-oh," she half yelled. Her face turned sweet and she smiled.

"Hi, Silver-kun," she exclaimed, tilting her head a little.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to this girl, you can go now,"

Misaki blinked. Seeing the way Silver was looking at this girl made her annoyed. She stared at him and stood her ground, not moving at all.

"What's your problem?" He snapped. Misaki huffed and stalked out.

Silver shut the door and threw a outfit at Kotone.

"Put this on, now."

* * *

Kotone shifted in her bed and blushed. She examined the clothes and made a shocked sound.

"You want me to wear a Team Rocket uniform?" She yelped.

She rembered her main thought and shook her head wildly, she had been distracted.

"Wait wait," she said, watching Silver's face turn irritated.

"Where am I?"

He smirked.

"You proabaly don't want to know,"

Kotone was confused.

"You're in the main Team Rocket base, here in Johto."

She took a moment to register the information, then opened her mouth animatedly.

"Wha-" Silver sighed.

"Look I'll explain later, right now you need to put that on," he shook his head when Kotone tried to protest.

* * *

** ...Hey just want to say what's going to happen next isn't going to be gross or anything, like Silver's not trying to...you know...ANYWAY I just thought it sounded like this when I wrote the last sentence and just wanted to make this clear.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
